1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a sheet feeding apparatus separating sheets one by one and feeding the sheets, and an image forming apparatus including the sheet feeding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an image forming apparatus, a roller main body of a sheet feeding apparatus feeding a sheet is desired to have a configuration allowing a user and the like to easily replace the roller main body, and various types of the image forming apparatus including a replaceable roller main body are being provided (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,970 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-104675).
Here, a replaceable feeding roller of an image forming apparatus in the related art will be described with reference to FIGS. 10A to 10C. Referring to FIGS. 10A to 10C, a feeding roller in the related art includes a roller main body 100 in which a tubular rubber member 102 adheres to a circumference surface of a roller core 101 having a segment of a circle as a cross-sectional surface, and a roller holder 103 supporting the roller main body 100. The roller core 101 includes bosses 101a and 101a, ribs 101b and 101b, and ribs 101c and 101c formed on each of both side surfaces in an axial direction. On the other hand, the roller holder 103 includes recesses 103a and 103a that may lock the bosses 101a and 101a, holes 103b and 103b in which the ribs 101b and 101b snap-fits (fits), and recesses 103c and 103c locking the ribs 101c and 101c. 
When the roller main body 100 is fitted in the roller holder 103 having the above-described configuration, the roller main body 100 is moved in a direction of an arrow S2 illustrated in FIG. 10C, and then the bosses 101a and 101a are locked in the recesses 103a and 103a. Then, the ribs 101c and 101c are locked in the recesses 103a and 103a by rotating the roller main body 100 on the boss 101a in a direction of an arrow R2 illustrated in FIG. 10B. Further, the ribs 101b and 101b are snap-fitted in the holes 103b and 103b provided in outwardly displaceable snap-fit portions 103d and 103d. Thus, the roller main body 100 is mounted in the roller holder 103.
On the other hand, when the roller main body 100 mounted in the roller holder 103 is detached, the snap-fit between the ribs 101b and 101b and the holes 103b and 103b is released by causing the snap-fit portions 103d and 103d of the roller holder 103 to fall outward. Then, after the roller main body 100 is rotated on the boss 101a in a direction of an arrow R1 illustrated in FIG. 10B, the bosses 101a and 101a are removed from the recesses 103a and 103a by moving the roller main body 100 in a direction of an arrow S1 illustrated in FIG. 10C. Thus, the roller main body 100 may be detached from the roller holder 103.
Incidentally, in the related art, when the roller main body 100 is rotated in the direction of the arrow R2 to attach the roller main body 100 to the roller holder 103, the roller main body 100 needs to be rotated while being pressed so as to prevent the boss 101a from deviating from the recesses 103a and 103a. In particular, when the roller main body 100 is rotatably held in a predetermined range, the roller holder 103 needs to be pressed with one hand, and the roller main body 100 needs to be mounted in the roller holder 103 with the other hand. As described above, workability has been poor when replacing a roller in a conventional roller configuration, which corresponds to an issue.
Accordingly, the invention is intended to provide a sheet feeding apparatus in which replacement of a feeding roller is simplified with a simple configuration, and an image forming apparatus including the sheet feeding apparatus.